


Chester Cat Grin

by Waldo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs threatens to shove his boot up Tony's ass again.  Tony thinks it's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chester Cat Grin

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the second season ep where Tony shakes as he asks Kate about the wet t-shirt contest... and Gibbs threatens him with, "Do that again and I'll shove my boot so far up your - " And I realized, he actually has to make that threat several times over the six years. But the threat does usually get him the result he wants.   
> Written for: LJ's NCISdrabble100's challenge #136 - results

Tony joined Gibbs to work on the boat that evening.  For the most part they worked quietly until someone thought of something pressing to say.  But when the discussion ran its course they were content to listen to the basketball game on t.v. and work silently.

Tony was carefully drilling a peg hole and despite the care he was taking and the concentration on his face, Gibbs noticed an unexplained stupid grin every few minutes.

"Okay, DiNozzo, out with it."

Tony's head snapped up and he stopped working.  "With what, boss?" he asked sounding convincingly innocent.

"Whatever the hell it is that keeps making you grin like that damn …Chester Cat!" Gibbs barked.

"Cheshire.  No 't' in that - you don't really care what he's called, do you?"  Tony wondered if Gibbs had actually seen Alice in Wonderland or if it was as close to a pop-culture reference as he could get.

"Not so much," Gibbs agreed.  "Seriously, what the hell is so funny?"

Tony set the drill down came over to sit on the horse by Gibbs.  "You know, contrary to what McGee thinks, not every thought that passes through my head comes out of my mouth.  Which is good.  Especially today."

"Why's that?"  Gibbs leaned on the boat strut, his legs against Tony's.

"Because earlier, in the office, when you threatened to put your boot up my ass -"

"I remember," Gibbs cut him off, trying to get him to the point slightly faster than Ducky-speed.

"I very nearly replied that 'Your foot isn't what you want to stick up there'," Tony finished with a smirk.

"It was at that point," Gibbs told him glibly, after all, it was the threat that got the results. He didn't need to tell him that the rest of the time; however, Tony was right.


End file.
